Infectious Nightmare
Infectious Nightmare (感染性ナイトメア Kansensei Naitomea) is an RPG game made by Yotabana. Synopsis Hellen and Cru are two sisters who've woken up in an abandoned hospital. Also Hellen has no recollection of her memories or her parents. Together with Cru, they must explore this strange world in order to find out more about Hellen's missing memories. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game files can be saved by accessing on the menu. The gameplay consists of investigating through objects in order to find out more about Hellen's memories. The only way to get the Good Ending is to get a certain item. There are three levels in the game which are based on Hellen's memories. *'The School' The first realm that the girls encounter. It’s based in Hellen’s old school and she can interact with the classmates and investigate the equipment. She’ll find out about the mysterious disappearance of the principal. *'Hellen’s House' The second realm, based on Hellen’s house. She’ll find out about Cru and what is her exact relation with her. *'The Laboratory' The final realm, based on an underground laboratory where Hellen’s parents did their secret research. She'll find about the fate of the principal and her parents and why she lost her memories in the first place. Characters Hellen A 14-year-old girl who wakes up without memories of how she ended up there, in a strange realm and aided by a girl named Cru, who resembles her and claims to be her twin sister. Because she’s easily scared, she often has to rely on Cru to help her. Though she’s meek and a bit cowardly, she’ll stop at nothing to find her memories and what happened to her parents. Eventually she finds out the truth about Cru and what happened to them and it becomes so much for her that she has the option to die or continues living through the hardships. Cru A girl that resembles Hellen and claims to be her younger twin sister. She’s calm and level-headed, always supporting the cowardly Hellen. However sometimes her personality becomes violent and will harm Hellen so she wouldn’t find the truth about her lost memories. Near the end of the game, Hellen finds out they’re not related at all. In fact, Cru is a being that represents Hellen’s subconsciousness. If Hellen wishes to find her memories, she’ll help her finding them (despite knowing the truth about what happened to Hellen’s parents), but if Hellen feels suicidal, Cru will grant her death. Endings Ending 1: Twins, Starting to Walk Again This ending is obtained if Hellen uses the heart key to open the drawer in her parents’ room and gets the gentle light. Hellen decides that she has no choice but to continue living and says goodbye to Cru. She wakes up in the real world, lying in a hospital bed. She has a realization of all things that happened, from her parents’ deaths to her farewell with Cru. Breaking down in tears, she says out loud that she misses Cru and wants to see her once again. Just as she says this, Cru materializes and appears in the real world. Apparently back when Rina slashed Hellen, she became infected with the same substance in the eternal medicine and it somehow brought Cru to life. Hellen is happy with this, as even though her parents are gone, she has Cru at her side from now on. Ending 2: You're Not There Hellen decides that she has no choice but to continue living and says goodbye to Cru. She wakes up in the real world, lying in a hospital bed. She has a realization of all things that happened, from her parents’ deaths to her farewell with Cru. Breaking down in tears, she realizes she’s all in her own now and she becomes ridden with despair. As she screams in anguish, she transforms into a monster, just like what happened to Rina. Ending 3: Overwhelmed Mind Hellen decides that she doesn’t want to return to the real world. Cru protests, as this means Hellen will die. Even so, Hellen says that rather than return to the real world and be an orphan, she’ll prefer to be in false happiness with the illusions of her parents and Cru. As she finishes saying this, her mind shuts down completely. Ending 4: Two Sides of The Same Coin After Hellen collapses when she arrives to her house and Cru sees the family album, revealing that her and Hellen aren't sisters, Hellen wakes up and goes to search for Cru. She sees Cru holding a kitchen knife as she says that she must kill Hellen to protect her from the truth and that deep down Hellen wishes to die. Hellen has to run away from Cru before she catches her. If she's caught, Cru will kill Hellen. Ending 5: Red Scenery Hellen and Cru arrive to their parents's laboratory and they're finding a way to get in. They see a fireplace near the entrance and they have to put off the fire in order to continue. If Hellen decides to use the red fluid or the transparent fluid, the fireplace will explode, killing them. Trivia * It was the winner of one of Nicovideo’s “self-made games competition.” * Haruki's name is spelt as "Halki" by the author. Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Puzzle Category:Released in 2014 Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Eastern Games